


Slipped Away

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Ficlet, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I miss who you once were, Yuri.”





	Slipped Away

“I miss who you once were, Yuri.”

Yabu wished he never had to say those words.

He wished he could’ve pretend everything was still fine, still pretending to be able to make the younger happy.

But after months into that relationship he had had to surrender to the fact that things weren’t working out, that Yuri wasn’t serene and that he was part of the problem. If not all of it.

“What do you mean, Kota?” he asked, raising his eyes from the book he was reading, sitting on the couch.

Yabu bit his lip, sighing.

“I... made a miscalculation. I was wrong believing we could’ve actually been together, I was wrong thinking that it would've worked out.” he brushed a hand over his face, exasperated. “I keep pretending I know the answer to every issue, pretending that someone things will fix themselves, but I’m tired, Yuri. And I'm sure you are too.”

The younger got up slowly, standing in front of him, his arms crossed.

He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t angry.

Maybe disappointed.

“Was I really so different? I’ve made an effort for us, I've made choices to be with you, I’ve made sacrifices and renounced to things. Now you can't come and tell me that you miss who I was, because I’m still the same Chinen Yuri you’ve...” he stopped abruptly, blushing, and the other had no difficulty in understanding how the sentence was supposed to go on.

“No.” the elder murmured, closing his eyes briefly. “The Chinen Yuri I've fallen in love with was the one who loved Yuya. And you’re not that person anymore, Yuri, you haven’t been that happy anymore, not with me.” he sighed, getting closer and making as to touch him, but then he pulled his hand back. “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you to be that person again.”

Yabu looked at him, tenderly, then he caressed his face without hesitating, testing the texture of that soft skin and its warmth, and its features nervous, sad.

He closed his eyes, letting him go.

“Is it over?” Yuri whispered, hoarse.

And as much as Kota wanted to keep pretending he didn’t know what was the right thing to do, that was a question he actually had an answer for, and he had had it for a while.

“You won't change back, Yuri. Not for me.” he said, and the other understood the implication in his words.

Yabu watched him leave, but he couldn’t be too sad about it.

He gotten used, after all, to missing the Chinen Yuri he loved.


End file.
